


The Last Hope...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The turning point...Ben's P.O.V.Episode IX. The Rise Of Skywalker.(Discalimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)





	The Last Hope...

Ghosts from the past. Will haunt me to my last.

I can no longer pretend. If I continue my reign of terror. Where will it all end? 

I have caused nothing but sadness and pain. All that mighty Skywalker blood flowing through my veins. It must not be in vain.

My own free will is the only way. To live to see a brighter day.

If I really try. I could let the darkness die.

Put my past to rights. Finally see the light.

Rise up and be freed. Become who I always shoud have been.

I WILL survive and succeed readily. The Force is strong in my family.

They could finally rest in peace. (Alive or deceaced).

I CAN turn. Like my Grandfather before me. Become the last Jedi? If it is truly my Destiny!

Epilogue:

May the Force be with me...Always...

The End.


End file.
